Love War
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Carly and Sam have a war between each other! Battling for Freddie! How will it end! YOu should already know!
1. Beginning of a war

Chapter 1: A beginning of a war

Hi, I'm Sam Puckett! And as you know I'm best friends with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Life was good until me and Carly got into the biggest fight in the world. It was one of the most important fights in a lifetime, and it involved Freddie Benson. Yep, you guessed it. The battle to win Freddie's heart.

Of course we still our best friends, and we still hang out with each other, it's just a Shane thing all over again. But this time, it's more physical. No, we didn't get into a cat fight, and Freddie has no clue about it. Or at least I hope not. What is going on is we are ruining each others lives. Just yesterday, she snuck blue die in my shampoo, and my hair is now, blue. Now, I'm going to have to go to school like this. She will pay!

I walk into the halls of Ridgeway High, with a hood, over my head. And glasses. I came in early, trying not to be seen by people. But, just my luck Freddie, had to come in early to. I had no choice, but to hide in the garbage can. Disgusting, right. But, because of the noise he found me.

"Sam?" He question as he took of my glasses.

"Uh, hey! What's up?" I say trying to sound normal, as he helps me out of the garbage can.

"Why were you just in the garbage can, and what the hell happened to your hair?" He was shocked like literly.

Wait, how did he know about my hai… Damn it, my hood fell off. Come on, puckett think of a reason."Well, you know! I figured I would be noticed more, if I did! Besides, whats it to ya?" Wow, Puckett, you did good!

"Well, I don't want people to think, I'm hanging out with a freak." He smirked.

I was shocked, I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey!" I was in disbelieve here.

"Besides, I think you're beautiful the way you are." He says, sort of nervous.

I smiled, and put my head down. "You called me beautiful." I look up.

"Well, y…" He was interupted, by Carly coming in.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Sam, what happended to your hair?" Pretending to be shocked! Wow, when did she become such a good liar.

I put up a fake smile. "Don't worry, Car..ly! It will be gone soon. I wouldn't want to change." I look up at Freddie, seeing him smile.

Suddenly, there was a tension, between us, and it was silent.

"Guys, I have to go!" We turn to look at him. "Bye, Freddie."

We turn back to each other! "It is on, Shay! Nobody messes with my hair."

"Bring it!" she says.

Oh, I'm gonna bring it alright. I left, only to leave Shay with a present as she opens her locker.


	2. Pranks

Chapter 2: Pranks

CARLY"S POV

Freddie is mine, he was mine in the first place. Just because I didn't want him at first doesn't mean I don't want him now!

Ugh. How could she be so self-fish! He loves me, not her! And wasn't it funny, when like a bunch of blue die got in her hair! That was funny!

"Ahhhhh!" I scream, as a bunch of snails fall on me! "Ewww! That's disgusting! SAMMMM!" Ughhh, that girl thought she would get away with it.

I hear Sam snicker, well at least they are dead! Wait… why is it moving! "EWWWWWWWW!" I run and scream straight to the bathroom!

FREDDIE'S POV

What, is up with Sam and Carly lately! They are so jumpy! IT's almost like they are in love with the same guy, again!

Wait a minute that's it! They are fighting over a guy! They acted the same way, with Shane! But who could they be fighting over?

SAM'S POV

"Ok, so let me get this straight Carly if she has the notes for the huge exam, today, in Health?" Gibby said for the fifith time!

"Yes!" This will teach Carly a lesson, making me get detention! I couldn't resist, she put eggs in my locker, and I couldn't resist. UGHHHHH!

"But isn't that lying?"

"Just think of it as April Fools!"

"But it's May?" He said, as though its obvious!

"Just go!" I push him to go!

I walk up to locker to watch as Gibby comes to Carly,

"Hey Gibby!" Carly says as she puts, her books in her locker!

"Hey Carls, I was wondering do you have the notes for the exam today?" He says very politely.

" What are you talking about Gibs?" She stops looking in her locker to turn to him!

"You didn't hear, , is having a surprise test on the whole semster's worth notes." He says, rather good, for him.

"Are you serious, this better not be a joke?" She says starting to panick. Then Freddie walks up to us.

"Hey guys!" He says with a smile he was facing both of us. I stood behind Carly, as Carly looked at him!

"Freddie, did you know about the test in 's class?" She questions! Oh crap, I look at Freddie and tell him to say yes. I nodd at him, he looked as though he was deciding whether to lie or not.

Then I bent on my knees, and begged! He still didn't respond, so I lose hope, and just got off my knees. I felt disapointed, maybe he really did like Carly, I couldn't stand to look at him. I opened my locker to get my books.

"Yeah, didn't you? Oh my god, Carly I'm sorry I thought you knew." He says. I turn to him, shocked, my mouth was open. He did it!

"Omg, I am going to have to go! And study then! I'm going to study hall! Bye, guys!" Carly leaves, and so does Gibby but I gave him a high five before he left. And that left me and Freddie alone, again!

"Thank you!" I smile, as I close my locker! I start to my class, but Freddie grabs my arm.

"Your welcome, but now can you tell me what is going on?" He askes me with a serious tone!

"What do you mean?" I ask, stupidly!

"You guys are acting the whole Shane thing all over again!"

"You noticed, huh!" I smirk, I have to hand it to him, he is very smart!

"Yup, pretty much!" He smirks back!

"Ok so you figured it out, what do you want to know then?" She asked, the ediot!

"I want to know, who your fighting over this time!" My eyes widened, like in complete shock.

"Ughh.. I don't think I should tell you that?" I say, trying not to break my voice.

"Why, not?" He questions.

"You have a brain, figure it out!" I knock on his head. I kiss his cheek. Then I walk away.


	3. She goes too far

Chapter 3: Too Far

CARLY'S POV

"Huh that's strange, nobody is studying for the exam, was I the only person who didn't know about it?" Well, let's get it started…

2 hours later

Too, much information, how am I supposed to remember all this, 's class is next. What am I going to do!

I walk slowly to my class, and take a seat next to Wendy!

"Hey, Wendy!" I say with a smile.

"Hey!" She says.

"Are you ready for the exam?"

"Uhm, what exam?"

"The exam, we are having today on the whole semester's worth notes."

"Carly, are you ok? Because, today we are doing the baby project?"

I feel as though my ears, are like full of steam, I was about to explode. Two freakin hours of studying for nothing. She was going to pay and it wasn't going to be some prank, no it was going to be an embarassing secret.

"Hey, Wendy? Did you know…"

"OH MY GOD!" I had this evil smirk on. Hehe!

SAM'S POV

I'm walking past the hall, and all I see are people staring. They are whispering things, and laughing. I feel as though it's about me, but why should I care. It not like they knew something they weren't supposed to know. The only person who knows those things about me, would be Carly. But she wouldn't say something? Right?

"Sam is it true?" This guy comes up to me.

"That you sleep with a teddy bear at night?"

"uhm, why w…would you think that?" I stutter. He just shakes his head, as though he was ashamed.

"Hey, sam is it true you own a diary?" This girl ask me.

"I don't think Ill answer that." I walk away.

"Is it true you have commitment issues?" Shannon comes to ask me. I don't answer I keep walking.

"Is it true that your afraid of the dark?" I keep walking.

"Is it true that your dad died?" Tears start to form. Keep walking, just keep walking. I arrive at my locker.

"Is it true that your in love with Freddie?" Wendy comes to ask me. I was speechless. I just stopped. And looked around as everybody had cornered me. And I see Freddie at the corner staring at me. He probably heard, all that was said.

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I usually do! I ran away. I ended up, in my room, alone. No one was home. I just sat in the dark and cried. I took my teddy. And held him.

How could Carly do this? I thought nothing would come between us. I thought she wouldn't hurt me like this.

The door of the room opened, and then closed. Someone started to walk up to me. I wanted to stop crying to get up, but I just couldn't.

"Sam?" Oh, great, just the person. I didn't answer, I just continued to cry. I felt an arm wrap around me. I leaned into his shoulder. He then lifted me, so I was on his lap. And he carassed my hair.

"Shh! It's ok! Sam! It's doesn't matter what they say? If you know it's not true, and your friends know it's not true, then it doesn't matter what people think."

"B…but Freddie, they are true, Carly did this, she told them my secrets."

"All of it?" He asks.

I just nod in his chest.

"It's ok," He looks at his watch. "come on" He starts to get up. But I pull him back down.

"Please just this once, stay and hold me." I beg. He thinks but he nods ok.


	4. Make up

FREDDIE'S POV

She is asleep! I look at her and smile. She looks so peaceful in my arms. Like there are no troubles, in her world.

I can't believe she's in love with me. I mean why me! She deserves way better.

Wait, a minute, that's means, they were fighting over me. Which means Carly is in love with me too.

"Oh crap!" I say rather loudly. Sam then starts to move her head.

"Mhmmm! Hey" She says tired, as she stretches.

"Hey, you feel better?" I question. She smiles, and nodds.

"You want to do something?" She gets up, and turns on the light.

"Sure, how about we go get something to eat! You know since it's been 3 hours, and you can't hold it any longer." He chuckles.

"Defintiely!" I smile, I know her to well.

SAM"S POV

Ok, so we were at the Cheesecake Warehouse, having dinner. And it was amazing, we were talking for hours. But it was soon time to leave. Freddie was taking me to Carly's! I had to talk to her.

"So, your in love with me!" He says, with a smirk, that little.

"What makes you think that?" Hoping I could cover. As we entered the elevator to go up to his floor.

"Well, that was one of the things, people were talking about, today?" The dork, is very intimidating, I don't know how to respond to that!

"Well not everything you hear is true, is it?" Haha, Im winning. I smirk.

"You said all of it was true!" My smirk imediately turns into a frown. My big mouth, he came to me at my moment of weakness.

"I…I uhm" I was speechless. As we ended up in between his and Carly's apartment.

" It's ok, Sam! You don't have to be speechless." I laugh, to get rid of the awkward ness.

"Do you, uhhm feel the uh, same?" I ask. I was desperate to know.

He knocks on my head, and says "You have a brain, figure it out." He smiles, and gives me a small kiss, on the lips. It was soft, and sweet, and I wish it could have lasted longer.

He pulls away, and heads toward his door. As he opens the door, and enters, he turns to look back. And smiles. Then disappears.

Wow! I'm in love.

Now, for the biggy. I knock on Carly's door. She opens it and looks surprised that I even showed up.

"Oh my god, Sam I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was going to hurt you so much. I wasn't thinking,, I was just angry, but that's not how a best friend, well former best friend, should act even when they are angry, and I'm sorry! I understand if…"

I hug her, this big huge hug. She stops talking, and gives in to the hug. We stay there for about 2 minutes. Then I pull away.

"It's ok! Carls! I know you didn't mean it at the moment. This whole war thing started it! And I think it should stop!" I say. I look at her and she is kind of nervous.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I was kind of watching you guys outside my door."

"Are you serious? How could you do, wait why didn't you interupt us?"

"Well, I was gonna, but I saw the way Freddie looked at you, and he's never looked at me that way. I think he really is in love with you. And knowing you, how you won't back down on the fight for Freddie, I know your in love with him too! So, maybe it wasn't ment to be! You guys are ment to be."

"I love you! Thank you!" I hug her again. Then she laughs.

"Want to have a sleepover?" She askes.

"I thought you never ask!"


	5. Epilogue

SAM'S POV

So we were in Carly's Room. We just finished watching a movie. And now we are doing each others nails. And talking about random things. We just finished talking about bras, now we are talking about school.

"Yeah! I can't believe she didn't get caught for doing such a crime."

"She's my hero!" I say! Which makes Carly laugh, but what she didn't know was that I'm serious! Haha, ok that made me laugh!

Knock knock! We hear. Carly just yells! "Come in!"

I see brown hair and peak out the door. "Is everybody friends again?" He asks.

"Yes, Freddie!" We both said at the same time. Obviously it wasn't Spencer.

"Can I join the sleepover?" He askes.

"The more the merrier!" I say.

"As long as your in pj's" Carly yells, at the same time as me.

"Yup!" He walks in. He has on those baby pj, he had when he was little. Me and Carly start to laugh.

"What?" He says.

"W…what are you wearing?" I ask, and I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Ohh, yea sorry about that! I had to get through my mom with this outfit on me, hold on."

I watch him and he starts to unzip his pj! "Whoa Freddie, shouldn't you change in the bathroom."

He chuckles. "My pj's are under this, silly!"

"Oh" I felt sad! I turn back to Carly who is just smirking at me. I knew what she was thinking and she was right!

He comes to sit next to me. "So what are we talking about?"

"There was this eight grader, who graduated a long time ago, who vandalized 's Room, stole Car, and even burnt down 's house, and didn't get caught in her past." I fill him in.

"Wow!"

"And apparent;y she is Sam's hero!" Carly says. She laughs once again.

"You serious!" He starts to chuckle! I smack him on the shoulder lightly.

"It's not that funny!" I say. They continue to laugh!

…

"Ok, hold still!" Carly says. As I apply the the eye shadow on him.

"Oww! It hurts" He says.

"Well maybe because you keep blinking, seriously hold still!"

"Well, I'm not used to make up!"

"I can tell!"

"Ok, we are done!" I say, my frustration gone.

He looks in the mirror.

"I look beautiful! Ewwwww!" He says, disgusted at how beautiful he looks.

"Yup just put on a wig, and a dress, and you could pass as a girl anyday of you life."

"I tried to tell you! I mean seriously was I the only one who thought he wasn't a guy!" I say seriously.

He looks offended. "Hey!"

"You guys are the same! Dating or…" I stare at her, and she lowers her voice, "not!"

"I'm gonna get some snack!" She runs off.

He laughs "what's her problem?" He askes getting up to wash his face.

I follow him to the bathroom, he was washing his face "Wait so we are dating,"

"Why won't this come off?"

" are we like boyfriend, girlfriend,"

"Man you guys are good at make up, it's so hard to come off?"

"and you don't care if Carly knows or anybody else knows?"

"Come off, damn it? Ahh there you go, it's coming!" He takes it off! And washes his face again, having no more make up on.

" Freddie, why aren't you answering me, answer me, you dork?"

He turns from the mirror, and looks at me! He brushes my bangs out of my face. And pulls my face to his. And kisses me! I bring my hand that were on his chest to his neck, as his arms go around my waist.

He pulls away, and goes back to his seat on the beanbag. I follow him and just sit in his lap. And he doesn't object just pulls me closer.

"I'm back! Whoa, what did I miss?" She askes, carrying nachos, and popcorn, fruits, and pretty much everything good.

"Nothing much!" I pick up a handful of grapes. I fed Freddie a grape!

…

FREDDIE's POV

Everybody was asleep. Except me, Carly and Sam were on the bed, and I was on the loveseat couch in her room.

I couldn't sleep I had things on my mind, and I need to let it out. I wish I could say it to her faces, but I chicken out or stutter all the time.

"I'm in love with you, Sam! I love everything about you! Your laugh, your smile/smirk, the way you don't care what people think, the way you act as though you don't care but you really do, how you don't think your beautiful when you absolutely are, and so much more. I wish I could tell you this to your face, but it's like everytime I try to tell you I chicken out! I love you!" I kiss her forehead.

"Now if I could only tell her this in person!" I say! I start to get up!

"Freddie!" I close my eyes, damn it! "Thank you! I love you" I turn and smile. I bend over and kiss her!

"Goodnight!"


End file.
